unexpectedfandomcom-20200214-history
How it Began
'''How it Began '''is the 14th episode of the first season. This is also the 14th overall episode. Plot Shawn goes back in time to fix all his faults. While life outside of the time travel is frozen. Shawn tries to save his father before its too late. Characters Main Characters * Spencer Cash * Shawn Conway * Morgan Cash * Dan Conway Recurring Characters * Tyrone Davis * Kaylie Conway * Sabryna Cash * Jack McCoy * Alyssa Storyline (Portal Holes) (Shawn sees the past of his mother) Shawn: Mom! (Shawn eyes start to water) Shawn: I’m sorry, Spencer. (Shawn travels back to May 13th, 2009) (Shawn’s House) Shawn: Whoa! It worked! I’m here. Kaylie: Come on, Shawn. You can check out the house later. Shawn: Mom? (Shawn hugs Kaylie) Kaylie: Are you alright, Shawn? Shawn: I am fine. Kaylie: Okay, good. Let’s move the rest of the stuff into the house. (Spencer’s Past House) Spencer: Do we have to move? Sabryna: Yes, we have to move. Spencer: Ugh. Morgan: I am hoping for my own room. Sabryna: And you will get just that sweetie. Morgan: Okay, mom. (New York) Spencer: So I guess we aren’t the only ones moving in the neighbor. Sabryna: I guess not. Spencer: Can I go over there and meet them? Sabryna: As long as you bring your sister. Spencer: Okay, come on Morgan. (Spencer and Morgan walk to Shawn’s house) Spencer: Hi, I’m Spencer. Shawn: Hi, I’m Shawn. Spencer: This is my little sister, Morgan. Shawn: Hi Morgan, I’m Shawn. Morgan: Hi. (Morgan Blushes and runs) Spencer: So how old are you? Shawn: I’m 16. I mean 11. Spencer: So am I! We should be friends. Shawn: Yeah! After I’m done settling in want to play at the park? Spencer: Sure. (Shawn’s room) Shawn: I shouldn’t be here! I have a real chance of saving my mom! (Later that Night) Shawn: Mom! You can’t go out to eat right now. Kaylie: Why not? Shawn: You can’t leave us tonight. Kaylie: Your father wants to meet up with me. Shawn: Why can’t you two meet up over here? Kaylie: Why are you afraid of me of leaving? Shawn: I don’t want to be left yet. Kaylie: I guess I can call him Shawn: Thanks Mom. (Shawn’s portal appears) Shawn: I hope I see you mom. I love you. (Shawn jumps into the portal) (Present Day at the Hospital) Spencer: What happened? Shawn: Where is my dad? Spencer: He is in the next room! What did you do? Shawn: I don’t know yet. (Spencer and Shawn walk into the next room) Karlie: Shawn! Your dad got hit by something! You need to help him. Spencer: Shawn! You were supposed to save your dad not your mom! Shawn: I am so sorry but I had to save him. Spencer: Do you know what you could have messed up. Shawn: It’s my mom cut me slack. Spencer: I don’t even have a father! You think I would be selfish like that. (Spencer walks out) Shawn: How is he doing mom? Karlie: He is doing well. The doctor said he should be out by tomorrow. Shawn: That’s good. (Spencer’s House) Spencer: Hey mom! Sabryna: Hey, your sister has news for us. Spencer: Okay, where is she? Sabryna: She said she is at her house. Spencer: Wait, her house? Sabryna: Spencer, what have I told you? Spencer: Uh I don’t know I forget. Sabryna: You have to stop living in the past. Your sister has decided to move out at 16 and that’s final. We can’t do anything about it. Spencer: Oh right. (Morgan’s House) Morgan: Spencer and Mom! I have news! Spencer: What is it? Morgan: He proposed to me! Sabryna: Morgan, you are only 16 how can you get married. Morgan: When it’s true love you go for it. Spencer: This can’t be happening. Morgan: Wow, I thought you guys would be a little more supportive. Spencer: I just need to get some air. I’m sorry. (Spencer walks out the house) (Spencer calls Shawn) Spencer: Shawn! Not only did you screw up on the plan you messed up my family. I hope you are happy because I am not. Shawn: Why what happened? Spencer: Morgan is getting married! Shawn: Wait, What? How she is only 16. Spencer: That’s what I was thinking. Shawn: Okay, I screwed up. Spencer: What are we going to do? Shawn: I think the only choice I have. Spencer: What is it? Shawn: Going back. Spencer: How do you plan to do that? Shawn: With our powers. Spencer: How do you even know, we still have them. Shawn: I asked my mom and all those same events happened. Spencer: Alright meet me in the front. Shawn: Already here. Spencer: Good, let’s go. (In front yard) Shawn: Grab my hand. Spencer: Okay! (Shawn and Spencer create a portal) Shawn: Jump in! (Shawn and Spencer jump into the portal) Spencer: This time let’s go back to the place we are supposed to go. Shawn: Okay! (Shawn and Spencer go back before the accident) Spencer: You have to focus on making a bubble around us. (Shawn creates a protective bubble around everyone) Tyrone: You want to play like this! That’s how I’m going to play! (Tyrone shoots the blast ray at Dan) (Shawn jumps in front of the blast ray) Spencer: Shawn! Tyrone: Now that I destroyed out one of your own. It will be a ride through the park! (Tyrone throws an energy blast at Spencer) (Spencer flips in the air and super speeds to create a speed vacuum under Tyrone) Spencer: Boom! That’s how you get it done. Dan: Son! Spencer: I know where to take him but it might require work. Dan: As long as you save my son! (Spencer grabs Shawn and runs to the tree house) Spencer: Morgan! Grab those defibrillators. Morgan: Uh here! (Morgan hands Spencer the defibrillators) Spencer: Okay, 1, 2, 3! (Spencer shocks Shawn with the defibrillators) Morgan: What even happened? Spencer: He got hit with an energy ray! (Spencer shocks Shawn with the defibrillators) Morgan: This isn’t good! Spencer: Wait, I think it’s working. I’m going to try it one more time. (Spencer shocks Shawn with the defibrillator) (Shawn brings his head up and gasps for air) Shawn: Whoa! What happened? Spencer: Phew! You got hit with an energy blast. Shawn: What! Where is my dad? Spencer: Home, I took down Tyrone. Shawn: I got to go home! Spencer: I’ll see you tomorrow? Shawn: Yeah. (Shawn runs home) (Shawn’s Home) Alyssa (Villain): I have your father. Shawn: What are you doing here? Alyssa: I came to get what is mine. Shawn: We don’t have what is yours. Alyssa: Those are my powers! I want them back. Shawn: These aren’t your powers! Alyssa: I lost my powers ever since my sister died. I know you have them. I’ve tracked them down Shawn: Well you aren’t getting them back. Alyssa: You can say goodbye to your father. Shawn: You won’t touch him. Alyssa: I will and there is nothing you can do. (Alyssa flies out of the atmosphere) Shawn: What! No! (Jack walks in the house) Jack: Did I just see what I think?